


Lawrence:  With Love In My Heart

by kateyes085



Series: Lawrence [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a womanizing mechanic.  Castiel is a socially repressed soon-to-be priest.  They could not be more opposite if they tried.  And as the saying goes …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawrence:  With Love In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dean and Jensen are 22. Sam and Sarah are 18. Mary and Bobby married a few years ago. Mary’s first husband, John, was killed when he was mugged while walking home from work one night. Bobby and John ran a mechanic’s shop together. Bobby has been a permanent fixture in the boys’ life. Dean works there now with Bobby. Jensen is finishing his English Literature degree at the University of Kansas.
> 
> Castiel lives with Zachariah and Michael, his adopted uncles, while he finishes his doctorate in religious studies at the University of Kansas before he enters the priesthood. His brothers, Gabriel and Misha, live in New York. Their sister Anna was attacked when she was 14 causing severe PTSD resulting in her institutionalization.

~*~

Lilith Collins parked the car in front of the rectory of the old church in Lawrence, about fifty miles south from where they lived. She was making the right decision she kept telling herself.

James had been having an affair and the woman was pregnant, so he was leaving her and their now four children to “do the right thing”.

They married young when she became pregnant with Gabriel. A couple of years later they had Anna. It was not a perfect marriage but it was working, kind of. Then, she suddenly was pregnant again; twins. She was so excited. That was when James started to withdraw more and more. Six months ago, she delivered two beautiful identical baby boys, Castiel and Misha. Sure, it was more work, but he was making enough money and everything was fine until three days ago when he dropped the bombshell that destroyed her world. Eight years of marriage and four children, he knocks up some slut on the side and now, he was leaving her for this woman and their unborn baby. Now, he’s developed a conscience?

Lilith hugged her children one more time. Gabriel was clutching Misha in his small arms and Anna was clinging to his side as she cradled Castiel in hers. It was late at night, the rain was pouring down on them and it was freezing cold. The priests would make sure they were taken care of. It’s better than turning them over to the foster care system. She just couldn’t do this any more. Everything was for the children and Jimmy. Now, he was gone and she was left to pick up the pieces. She was doing the only thing she could do for herself, start over.

“Momma?” Gabriel asked in a small voice.

“I need you to be a good boy for the priests, baby. Make sure you take care of your brothers and your sister. I’m counting on you, okay sweetie. This is best for everyone Gabriel. Try to understand,” she explained before she turned and walked off into the cold, wet, darkness away from her old life into her new one.

It was for the best, truly, it was …

~*~

“Do you mind if I sit here?” someone asked. Jensen looked up from the textbook that he was reading in the back corner of the library. He pushed his glasses up from where they had fallen down the bridge of his nose. He looked up at a man who seemed a couple of years older, wearing a tan trench coat and a rumpled blue suit underneath.

“T-that’s fine,” he replied. No one ever talked to him outside of home so his voice cracked from misuse. He leaned over and moved his scattered books and papers to his side of the table.

“My name’s Jensen,” he offered with a hand. The quirky guy tilted his head to the side looking at the proffered hand quizzically. Jensen faltered slightly dropping his hand.

Castiel quickly clasped his hand in Jensen’s and shook it, as if remembering that was what he was supposed to do. “My name is Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jensen.”

~*~

Castiel was working on his doctorate in religious studies before he officially took his vows and joined the priesthood. Jensen was finishing his Masters in English Literature and had gotten a job in the library at the University of Kansas where they both attended. Jensen had been working in the library for six months. He loved it. Castiel would come and study when he had breaks. He had never really had any friends other than his brothers growing up. No one ever got him, to be honest. Castiel was his first real friend.

Jensen was re-shelving books when Castiel showed up from his theology class. “You’re gonna come right? Tomorrow night?” Jensen asked him again. He had never really brought anyone to his and Dean’s birthday dinners before. Dean always had some girl he had picked up, usually that day, with him. He was so excited. He and Castiel were just friends, but it was so great to be able to bring even a friend to a family function.

“Of course Jensen, I told you I would attend. I am looking forward to meeting your family. I have been researching and the etiquette books state that I am required to bring something with me. They suggest wine or flowers. Which would your mother prefer?” Castiel asked with a crinkled brow, the kind he gets when he is thinking too hard.

“Dude, you don’t have to bring anything. Just come. My mom will have made a lot of food I’m sure, she always does. It will be me, Dean, Sam and Uncle Bobby will be there too,” Jensen explained. “So I’ll see you at seven then?”

“Yes, Jensen. I will be there at seven o’clock.” Castiel replied.

~*~

At five minutes until seven, Castiel knocked on the door at the Winchester’s house. Jensen had given him directions earlier. He recognized Jensen’s car out front. A petite blonde woman answered the door, “Yes?”

“Mrs. Winchester? My name is Castiel. Jensen invited me to dinner?” Castiel explained.

She laughed softly, “It’s actually Mrs. Singer now, but please call me Mary,” she told Castiel to calm him. “Jensen did tell us he had asked a friend to come, please come in,” she stepped back ushering Castiel into their cramped foyer.

“These are for you ma’am,” Castiel explained as he awkwardly handed her a bouquet of flowers. He did not drink alcohol and was not sure what a good choice would be so he felt it was safer to go with flowers. This was the first time someone had made the effort to invite him somewhere. Jensen was his first real friend and he wanted to make a good first impression on his family. That’s what Gabriel told him he should do anyways.

“Oh these are lovely. Thank you, Castiel. You really didn’t have to …” she blushed.

“It is important to make a good first impression my brother told me,” Castiel informed her.

He seemed just as adorably clueless as her Jensen was. She was glad her son had found a friend.

“Mom! Water’s boiling,” someone called from the kitchen.

“Make yourself comfortable Castiel, dinner will be ready shortly,” she explained as she ushered him in from the foyer. “Jensen!” she yelled up the stairs as she walked past to the back kitchen. She slapped a boy in the back of the head lightly in passing, “Then get off your butt and add the pasta, Sam. You can pass notes back and forth with Sarah later. As a matter of fact, clear away your homework, you can finish it after dinner. The table needs to be set; Sarah can help you since she’s staying to celebrate with us.”

“Mom,” Sam whined as Sarah cleared up their schoolwork and shushed Sam in passing.

“Those are beautiful flowers Mrs. Winchester,” Sarah commented in passing as she glared at Sam, to which he mouthed “What?”

“Castiel gave them to me,” she replied as she looked for a vase and brought them out to place them on the table.

Jensen came running down the stairs, “You came,” he exclaimed at Castiel like he was afraid his friend was only teasing him about coming to his birthday party.

“I told you I would Jensen,” Castiel replied.

Jensen saw his mother putting flowers on the table. “Flowers?”

“Castiel brought them, aren’t they lovely?” his mother hummed.

“Dude, I told you that you didn’t have to bring anything,” Jensen murmured out of the corner of his mouth. “You’re gonna make us all look bad.”

“That was not my intention,” Castiel exclaimed nervously.

“Chill man, I’m just kidding.” Jensen laughed.

“Here,” Castiel offered nervously shoving a package into Jensen’s chest. “I hope you like it,” he mumbled before he started rubbing the back of his neck.

“You brought me a gift?” Jensen blushed. “I’ll, um, just go put it with the others. Thanks, Castiel. You really didn’t have to do this.”

“It’s customary to exchange gifts with friends and loved ones Jensen,” Castiel replied simply following Jensen into the dining area. A loud bang could be heard from the front of the house causing Castiel to jump with a start. No one else seemed to be bothers, so this must be a regular occurrence.

“Where’s my birthday cake bitches!” someone yelled.

“Watch your mouth Dean!” Mary yelled from the kitchen battling with three boiling pots and dodging a clumsy Sam trying to get the dishes to be set on the table.

“Sorry Mom!” Dean yelled back as he walked in with his arm draped around a petite brunette. “Everybody this is Tess. Tess this is everybody.” He stopped when he saw Castiel standing there. “Who are you?”

“Castiel.”

“Dean, you didn’t tell me you were bringing a guest,” Mary chastised him as she came out from the kitchen to greet them drying her hands on small towel.

“Well I didn’t think it would matter. Jenny brought a friend, so why can’t I? Though, I had thought it would be a girlfriend,” he snickered. Jensen looked nervously at Castiel. Dean was being Dean. He meant no harm, but still this was important to him.

Mary swooped in with vengeance. “Tess is it? Why don’t you have a seat dear, we’ll be ready in just a few minutes; Dean, can I speak to you please,” she said as she walked by and pinched his arm causing him to yelp. Sarah, Sam and Jensen looked on cautiously. That pinch was the discrete indication that you were in very deep trouble, but company is around, so you better behave or it was going to be so much worse for you later.

“Ow! What the hell Mom?” Dean grumbled rubbing his sore arm after he followed her to the back corner of the living room where Mary waited for him.

“You behave yourself mister. Honestly, when has your brother ever brought home a friend? This is a big deal. He has always struggled with his shyness unlike you or Sam. Please,” his mother asked him, “behave yourself Dean.

“Jeez, I was only kidding mom,” Dean whined still rubbing his sore arm looking like a petulant teenager rather the twenty-two year old young man that he was.

“You more than anyone knows how shy Jensen is. Please be respectful of that.” Mary finished tersely before she turned and went back to see to her guests and to finish with dinner.

The dinner was all of Dean and Jensen’s favorites and she made their standard birthday cake for everyone else and an apple pie for Dean. He just grinned like a goof and hummed happily while he enjoyed his treat.

Bobby and Mary had gotten Dean a new tool set for work that he had been eyeing and a new camera with supplies for Jensen to encourage his love of photography. Sam and Sarah had gotten Dean a subscription to his favorite car magazines and Jensen two tickets to a gallery premiere in two weeks.

Mary handed Jensen Castiel’s gift last. Castiel turned to Dean. “I do apologize; I was unaware that Jensen had a twin brother. I do hope you will accept my best wishes that you had an enjoyable birthday.

“He’s gonna have an even better birthday night,” Tess smirked in response. Jensen and Bobby blushed at the comment. Mary and Sarah glared a hole in Tessa’s head and Sam choked on his soda that he was sipping on at the time. Castiel quirked his head to the side in a quizzical fashion and nodded.

Dean cleared his throat and squirmed a little bit. Tess and he hooked up on occasion. She had come into the body shop to get an oil change on her car when she remembered it was his birthday, so she made a few suggestions that Dean approved of, but he knew he had to go to the family get-together to go to or his mother would be serving his head on a platter. “Thanks Cas,” he said with a little bit of a blush.

Castiel stared at Dean so intently he was starting to become uncomfortable. “What?”

“No one has ever called me that before,” Castiel informed him.

“What? Cas? I’m sorry dude, it’s just …” Dean blushed a darker red and squirmed some more in his seat. _What the hell_? The guy was just weird. He talked all-formal and shit and who wore a suit and trench coat? Jensen and he babbled endlessly about books and of course, Sam joined in. He was surrounded by geeks.

“I believe I like it. I’ve never had a nickname before. You may continue to call me that,” he turned to Jensen with a small smile. “I hope you don’t have this already Jensen.”

Jensen opened his friend’s gift, _The Mystery of Edwin Drood_ and held it reverently in his hands as he read the inset.

“It is a series of six monthly publications Charles Dickens wrote before his death in 1870. It is my understanding that there were twelve planned publications, but he was only able to complete six of them. Do you like it?” Castiel asked nervously.

“Thank you, Castiel. I can’t wait to read it,” Jensen told him honestly. “I’ve only ever read _Oliver Twist_ and _David Copperfield_ for school,” he explained.

Castiel smiled softly in response. His eyes crinkled at the corners Dean noticed. Made him seem … more human?

“Well Castiel, what are you studying?” Mary asked.

“I am working on my doctorate in theological studies as I prepare to take my vows.” He informed her.

“Your vows?” Tessa asked finally showing an interest in the entire evening.

“Yes,” he replied to her. “I will be entering the priesthood next fall once I have completed my requirements. I should be submitting my dissertation the summer before,” he explained.

“Really?” Sarah asked perking up. Sam stared at her. “What?” she muttered and squirmed under the scrutiny, “It’s interesting.”

Well that explains his weirdness, Dean thought. “Okay guys, we’re gonna head out. Thanks everybody for everything. Cas, nice to meet you,” Dean said offering his hand to him. Castiel looked at it a little confused, but he took it nonetheless and shook it.

Yeah, Dean was totally ignoring the fact that his hand was still tingling after he had sent Tessa home or that he fell asleep thinking about the weird, nerdy little dude Jensen brought home to dinner.

~*~

Castiel stared at the engine under the hood of his old Datsun with a hard frown. He did not know anything about cars other than how to drive them and make sure they have gas in them to operate. Oh, and you needed to do regular maintenance on them, but he was not sure when the last time he had that done.

“Hey Cas!” Castiel heard in the distance causing him to jump and bang his head on the hood of the car. He looked out frowning harder rubbing his sore head to see Dean pulling up in a shiny black car.

Dean tried not to laugh when Castiel hit his head and looked over at him glaring. He covered it with a cough and a sorry. “Car trouble?”

“It won’t start,” Castiel glared at the foreign maze of metal, gears and grease of the machinery that was impeding his departure.

Dean maneuvered his car over to the side and got out to look and see if he could help. He started looking over the engine pulling and checking things, “Well here’s your problem,” he said pulling out a spark plug and pulling out the edge of his dirty work shirt to clean it off. “When was the last time this thing was tuned up?”

“Um,” Castiel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he shifted from foot to foot, “I don’t remember?”

Dean snorted in response. “Are you done for the day? I had to drop off Jensen for his night shift at the library. We can take it over to the shop and I can get it done for you in no time.”

“Thank you Dean but I would not want to impose,” Castiel replied.

“Wouldn’t have offered man. Besides, my mom would have my head if I left you stranded when I could have helped. What I just did should hold you until we get to the shop, just follow me, k?” Dean finished over his shoulder as he walked back to his car.

Castiel blinked after him, but followed as instructed. He closed the hood of his car, got in and found that it did start. He turned the car around to follow Dean to his shop. It only took Dean about a half an hour to tune up Castiel’s car.

“Good to go man,” Dean said with a smile and a wink as he absently wiped the grease from his hands with a rag that he threw over his shoulder and it landed on the nearby workbench.

“How much do I owe you?” Castiel asked as he pulled out his wallet.

“On me,” Dean replied.

“Thank you Dean, but I cannot accept,” Castiel explained with a frown.

“Look, it’s no big deal,” Dean replied getting antsy. He was starting to get that weird tingly feeling around Castiel. He did not like it, and he certainly did not understand it so he did what he always did in those situations; he completely ignored it.

“Well then you have to at least let me buy you dinner,” Castiel offered. “I was on my way to get dinner after my class as it is. With my brothers gone, we really don’t have dinners like we used to at the rectory,” he explained.

Dean coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look man, I ain’t gay.”

“Gay?”

“Yeah,” Dean snapped. “I’m not into guys, man. Strictly tits and ass, you get me?” Dean explained becoming agitated.

“Well I’m not either,” Castiel explained though in actuality he had no preference or inclination. Sexual relations were more confusing than social interactions and far more messy from what he had read.

“Okay, cool. So long as we’re clear,” Dean mumbled.

Castiel brought Dean to his favorite diner. He ate most of his meals there and most of the staff knew him by name. Castiel settled on the soup for dinner, while Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger with French fries. After they had ordered, Dean asked, “So what’s your deal man? You got any family around here?” He fiddled with the twisted paper covering of the straw for his drink.

Castiel finished his sip of water before he continued, “I live in the rectory with my uncles Zachariah and Michael. We were abandoned on their doorstep when I was six months old. Lucifer and Raphael took us in and adopted us, but several years ago, they were doing missionary work in Africa and were killed. I have two brothers and a sister actually. Gabriel and Misha moved to New York a few years ago and Anna,” Castiel stopped and cleared his throat as he fidgeted with his napkin. It was still very painful to speak of Anna even after all this time. “Anna is living in a care facility.”

“She sick?” Dean asked.

“She, she … was attacked when she was fourteen. She was raped, beaten and left for dead. Since then, she has been in and out of hospitals. Mentally, she never got over what happened to her,” he tried to explain.

“Oh man, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have …” Dean cringed trying to recover. What do you even say to something like that?

“No, no, you had no idea. It’s … She is getting the best of care. I go see her on Sundays after church,” Castiel tried to comfort.

“Well, I am sorry,” he tried again. “Tell me about your brothers and how you ended up at the rectory?” Dean asked trying politely to ask about the off-handed comment Castiel made about being abandoned.

“We were left on the doorstep of the rectory in the middle of the night, I’m told. Misha and I were only six months old at the time; Anna was four and Gabriel was seven. Gabriel is an advertising director for a large firm in New York and Misha; well, he’s nothing like me. He’s my twin, like you and Jensen. He’s an artist. Both he and Gabriel were always so flamboyant. I preferred solitude and books growing up.”

“Yeah, I get that. Jensen and I are nothing alike. He’s all books and school. He always keeps to himself. Me and Sam we were always into sports and stuff. I partied more than Sam, the big geek. He and Sarah have been dating for two years now. They are both going to go to the University of Kansas in the fall. Those two practically grew up together. She lives right next door to us. Well, I don’t live at home any more. I have an apartment closer to the shop.”

The waitress brought the check and laid it on the table. Dean reached for it on reflex and Castiel laid his hand on top stopping him, “I told you, Dean, my treat to thank you for fixing my car.”

Dean flinched at the contact but did not jerk back. Castiel’s hand was warm, soft and solid, almost delicate. He cleared his throat mumbling, “Sorry, I normally pick up the check on a date …” he blushed scarlet at the slip of his tongue. _What the fuck was that_? They’re not on a date.

Castiel quirked his head to the side inquiring, “Are we on a date?” There was no guile or flirtation, just a simple question.

“No,” Dean snapped. “I told you, I’m not into guys.”

“I did not mean to offend you Dean. I’ve just never been on a date before and I was not sure … never mind. Thank you again for helping me with my car,” he finished shortly.

“Yeah, it was nothin’. Thanks for dinner.” They sat awkwardly waiting for the waitress to come and pick up the check.

~*~

Mary had insisted on a family night, so Dean went over to spend the night with his family, even if it was a Saturday night. Times were getting fewer and farther between that he could razz his brothers. Mary had ordered a ton of pizza and there were snacks and scary movies. They had not done this in a long time. She kept muttering about her babies growing up.

Jensen had been bringing Castiel to more and more family gatherings, and he was quickly folded into the Winchester’s extended family clan. As such, Castiel had come to enjoy the evening as well.

Some time during the fourth Friday the 13th movie, Castiel nodded off against Dean’s shoulder. He had been trying to ignore Castiel’s closeness all night. Castiel seemed to have an inability to either comprehend or respect personal space boundaries. Dean was on his fifth beer, and it was starting to take its toll when he nodded off too dropping his head on top of Castiel’s. Mary just shooed everyone off to bed, sent Sarah back home and threw a blanket over the two of them.

Dean was warm and comfortable. Neck was a little kinked, but he would get over it. He could hear Jensen and Sam whispering in the background.

“I wish he would just get his head outta his ass and admit he’s got a man-crush on Cas,” Dean heard Sam say.

“Maybe he hasn’t figured it out yet. He does tend to be slow,” Jensen snickered. They seemed to be eating their breakfast at the dining room table watching them.

Dean cracked an eyelid and realized where he was and whom he was snuggling. _Fuck!_ He didn’t do cuddling, but Castiel was warm and smelled of sleep and fabric softener. They had finally gotten him to take off that damned trench coat. He was so much smaller without it. He was wiry and solid, but still had very delicate features for a man. Dean was still uncomfortable with where his thoughts went when he was around Castiel, but he just chalked it up to not getting laid in … a while … how long had it been? Tess, maybe? Nah, it couldn’t have been that long ago, his birthday was like four months ago. He had to have been missing something or just forgotten … but it was sex, he didn’t forget about sex … EVER.

He pulled the blanket down and scrubbed his hand across his face and through his hair to wake himself up. Castiel jerked awake with a started and looked around in a panic. Dean put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Hey chill man.”

“I fell asleep,” he stated.

“Yeah, you and me both,” Dean yawned.

“I have to get home. I’ll be late for mass,” Castiel mumbled stumbling to get up and find his coat and suit jacket.

“Chill Cas, you can go with us,” Jensen replied around a mouth full of Fruit Loops.

“I, I have to help with communion today. I look rumpled,” he muttered staring down at his wrinkled shirt and then scratched his stubble, “and I have to shave …”

“We gotcha covered. Give me your shirt,” Sam said walking over to Castiel, who pulled out his shirttails and unbuttoned it with a confused look, “I don’t see how …” as he removed it.

Dean froze and stared at the corner over Castiel’s shoulder so he would not have to look at the creamy expanse of Castiel’s chest. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the muffled squeak-grunt noise Dean made as well as how scarlet his face and neck had gotten.

Sam held up his hand and grabbed the shirt from Castiel, pointedly ignoring Dean and internally high-fiving himself at this small victory, before running to the back. “Gonna toss it in the dryer and it’ll be good as new,” he explained over his shoulder.

Jensen moved in and grabbed Castiel’s arm to pull him upstairs, smirking to himself at Dean’s obvious discomfort as well as Castiel’s obvious cluelessness. “Come on man, let’s get you cleaned up.”

They ran up the stairs as Mary came down. “Dean, you’re still here? Well good, go clean up and grab one of Jensen’s outfits, you’re coming to church with us.”

“What?” he squawked, “Mom, I don’t go to church.”

“You do today. Bobby’s almost ready, get going,” she shooed him up the stairs.

Sam was leaning with his arms crossed against the doorway to the back room where the dryer was, “You’re evil.”

“What?” his mother asked all innocent, “I’m just giving him a little nudge,” she replied with a wink as she fastened her earring in place and pressed out any invisible wrinkles in her blouse.

Dean was standing in front of Jensen’s closet flipping through shirts to find something to wear. He settled on a maroon shirt and a black tie to go with the black slacks he had snagged. He had the shirt half tucked in and buttoned and there was a knock on the bedroom door. Castiel stood shuffling nervously in the doorway with his arms wrapped around his naked torso. “I can’t find Sam or Jensen or my shirt.”

Dean snorted and shook his head. Figures now would be the time for them to prank. “Come on,” he said fishing in the closet and pulled out a plain white shirt and a navy striped tie to go with it. He tossed them in Castiel’s direction. “That will teach him for playing a prank on you,” he smirked turning back to finish buttoning his shirt.

Castiel asked curiously, “Why would he want to play a joke?”

Dean shrugged, “Who knows. Damn it! I can never figure these things out,” he said struggling with his tie.

Castiel was finished dressing and his tie looked perfect. He walked over and covered Dean’s hands again to stop him. Dean gasped at the contact, watched as Castiel deftly created a perfect Windsor knot, and brush the non-existent wrinkles from Dean’s shoulders and chest. He looked up to him with a soft smile, “All set. We should find the others. I’m sure it’s about time to go,” he said pulling back to inspect his work.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Dean murmured feeling a little lightheaded. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. They looked up to see Jensen standing there with Castiel’s shirt hanging from his finger. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the doorframe, all ready to leave for church. “Cas, why don’t you go down and grab a bite for breakfast real quick before we go,”

“All right Jensen. Is it ok that I borrowed one of your shirts and ties? Dean lent them to me.” Castiel asked clearly concerned that he had overstepped one of those boundaries that always seem to elude him.

“Nah, man that’s fine. Looks good, don’t you think Dean?” Jensen asked as he patted Castiel’s shoulder when he passed by.

Dean grunted in response.

Jensen walked in and fiddled with the baseball that was sitting on his dresser. “You know, it’s okay if you like him.”

“Huh? Of course I like him; he’s your friend, our friend, hell the family’s friend.” Dean replied.

“You make him sound like a stray we picked up in passing D,” Jensen laughed.

“Well isn’t he?” Dean smirked.

Jensen nodded in agreement and then quietly remarked, “That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it.”

Dean sighed in a very annoyed manner, “I don’t swing that way bro. You know that.”

“Look, I’m not talking about swinging, sexual affiliation or gender role personification. I’m talking about feelings, emotions and desires. All those “chick-flick” things you avoid like the plague,” Jensen answered with the proverbial air quotes.

“I have sex with girls. Lots and lots of girls,” Dean snapped.

“And how’s that workin out for ya’ there D? When was the last time you had an actual conversation with one of those “girls”,” Jensen snapped again with the air quotes. “Well a conversation whose prime directive was not to get into her panties? You forget who you’re talking to Dean. I know you, probably better than you know yourself. I know I’m not one to talk, not having any experience at all in this area, but you seem to like him. Don’t let short sighted phobias get in the way man, that’s all I’m sayin’.” Jensen finished before he stalked off back downstairs to meet the others leaving an even more confused Dean in his wake.

~*~

At the end of the service, The Winchesters were leaving but Dean hung back watching Castiel talk to his uncle Zachariah.

“You did not come home last night Castiel,” Zachariah stated.

“Yes uncle, I went to Jensen’s house. His family was having a movie night and they invited me. I stayed there,” he stated simply.

“Do I have to worry about you as I do your brothers?” Zachariah sneered.

“Uncle?” Castiel asked confused.

“Temptations of the flesh make one weak Castiel, don’t forget that,” he snapped before leaving a confused, hurt Castiel gapping after him.

Dean approached cautiously and put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “You okay man?”

Castiel jerked in response, “Oh! I’m fine, fine Dean thank you for your concern. I think my uncle has a misconception about something … thank your family for yesterday. I did enjoy myself. I must leave now, today is the day I go to see my sister,” Castiel explained as they walked to his car.

Dean cringed as he looked over Castiel’s decrepit old Datsun. He thought it was unlikely the car had ever had a good day. That was when he noticed it. “Uh, buddy hate to break this to you, but you got a flat.”

“A flat?” Castiel asked confused.

“Where’s your spare? I’ll change it out for you,” Dean offered. Cars he could deal with. This flip-flop thing in his stomach whenever he saw Cas, he could not.

“I, um, I don’t think I have one?” Castiel responded going back to open his trunk. As anticipated, the jack was there, but the spare was gone. “I did not replace the spare last time this happened and then just forgot.”

Dean tapped his thumb on his belt from where he had his hands stuffed in his pockets. He chewed on the inside of his cheek while he pondered looking back and forth between Castiel’s car and his car. “I can take you to see your sister. On the way back, we’ll swing by the shop and get you a replacement and then I can get that switched out for you later?”

“Dean, thank you, but that’s not necessary. I will find an alternative …” Castiel started.

“Dude, you ain’t gonna get a tire for that until tomorrow. This way, you can still go see your sister, and we can get you fixed up and on your way.”

Castiel walked right up to Dean’s personal space zone and bulldozed right through. “Thank you.” Dean coughed and stepped backwards making a pained smile and nod expression.

~*~

“Anna? I’ve brought a friend this week. This is Dean, Anna. He’s my friend Jensen’s brother. Can you say hi to him?” Castiel asked a pretty redhead who was rocking in her chair staring out the window. She blinked and looked at Castiel, smiling in recognition. She turned to Dean, and gazed at him.

“Dean? The Dean?” she asked.

Castiel gasped and turned to Dean, who was confused. “She has not spoken in three years, Dean.”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean replied with a small smile, “The Dean.”

“I can’t believe you’re here. The angels talk about you. They talk about you two all the time. They say you are going to lead my brother onto his rightful path. Oh Castiel, I’m so happy for you,” Anna exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged a startled Castiel and then Dean. “You will find the peace and love you both deserve,” she claimed as she squeezed both of their hands and resumed her seat in front of the window. As quickly, as the breakthrough came, it passed.

~*~

“I am sorry,” Castiel said to Dean. They were seated outside the hospital on a bench overlooking a small pond. It was quiet and serene.

“Don’t worry about it man,” Dean reassured him placing a hand on his knee and squeezed it. “Well at least she talked, right? You said she hasn’t spoken for a couple of years now. Maybe that’s a good sign?” though her saying that the angels told her about “The Dean” and how he and Cas would find the peace and love they deserved. Whatever the fuck that meant, she was staring at Castiel when she said it, then she turned back into her shell again.

“She was so vibrant and full of life before the attack. I realize she was only fourteen, but she had always been so strong, holding our small family together. Life at the rectory was never easy. After … afterwards, Gabriel became more vicious with his pranking and lashing out. Misha became more dramatic, flaunting his very being for the entire world to see, ridicule and mocking all the way. Me? I just buried myself in my books and religion. God would have the answer. He must have the answer. If he didn’t, what was the point? I kept digging and digging, I never found an answer, but I did find a friend, a whole new family if you will. Thank you, thank you Dean for being my friend,” Castiel told him, putting his hand over Dean’s and squeezing it reassuringly.

 _Fuck I’m screwed_ , Dean thought.

~*~

Dean answered the knock on his door at eleven o’clock at night. Castiel stood on the opposite side nervously bouncing on his heels. “Cas?” he asked stepping back to let him in.

“I went out for a walk and ended up here. I do apologize about the hour. I should go,” he said turning to reach for the door Dean just had closed.

Dean’s hand stopped him at the doorknob. “Calm down dude, what’s all this about? You’re always welcome here, you know that man. Tell me what happened.”

“I’ve been having thoughts, thinking things for some time now. Things that I have never considered before,” Castiel explained.

“Like what?” Dean asked cautiously.

“Like not fulfilling my vows,” he replied quietly.

“What? You’ve always wanted to enter the priesthood. You yourself said you buried yourself in your religion.” Dean stated.

“I find I cannot fully commit myself to the vows that would be required of me,” Castiel explained hesitantly.

“Talk to me, man. What’s this all about?” Dean asked getting concerned.

“I cannot. It would be futile. I desire things that are not meant to be, but even to desire them, leads to doubt and I could not go into a covenant with God unless I was completely certain. I have to talk to my family first, but the Dean of the Theology department at the university has been appealing to me to join their staff, and I believe I am going to pursue that avenue.”

“What! This makes no sense. I mean you would be an awesome teacher, but what the hell has happened to make you give up on …” Dean froze when Castiel stepped directly into his personal space and stared deeply into his eyes. It was only a whisper but Dean felt it to his bones.

Castiel’s fingers traced his jaw line. “I cannot, please do not ask me again.” He turned abruptly and reached for the door. Dean snarled, “No!” and slammed his hand against the door next to Castiel’s head.

He pressed himself up against Castiel’s back pressing him into the door, “You sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’ Cas?” he breathed into the back of his neck, his warm breath ghosting on the collar of Castiel’s trench coat.

“Dean,” Castiel whimpered into the grained wood of the door. “I want things, things I never dreamed of or comprehended before I met you. You have made it abundantly clear that you have no affiliation with homosexual practices. Please, let me work this out on my own. I cherish your friendship too much.”

“You said you didn’t like guys,” Dean said quietly not relenting.

“I don’t like _guys_ or _girls_. I _like_ you, you thickheaded imbecile. I’m fairly certain somewhere along the line I’ve fallen in love with you, though the good Lord only knows why.” He growled from his pinned down position. “You are an impossibly arrogant, self-serving, egotistical ass of man who has a smile that would melt the sun and a heart larger than Poseidon’s domain. You are an honorable man who fights and scraps to provide for his family that he loves to no end but you never allow yourself to be loved in return,” he finished quietly and questioned, “How could I not? But, you have your beliefs and I respect that and as such, I ask for you to release me and let me leave before I embarrass myself further.”

Castiel pulled fruitlessly at his pinned hands to no avail. “Release me Dean.”

“No,” Dean whispered into his ear, pressing in further. “You’re not the only who wants things Cas. I want things, want them so fuckin’ much I can’t see straight, but I don’t know what to do about it. You, you’re perfect, a choirboy. Why would you even consider wanting me? I know I’ve fucked around most of my life and I don’t deserve someone as precious as you, but I don’t want anyone else to have you. With you going into the priesthood, I could handle that. You would never betray your vows. You’re too honorable for that. But now, anyone could have you and I couldn’t stand that. And now you want other men? A woman maybe I could see and get over, but another man, running his grimy paws all over you. Having what I wouldn’t let myself have?” he growled turning Castiel to face him. “That, I can’t do,” he whispered against Castiel’s parted lips.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s. He leaned back and cerulean eyes bore into clear jade, “I don’t want anyone else, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean whispered as he leaned in a peppered soft kisses of adoration on his lips, nose, eyes, cheeks. “I’m fuckin’ terrified man.”

“As am I,” Castiel smiled up shyly. “I’ve never …”

Dean groaned and pressed in further. “Off,” he mumbled pushing off Castiel’s suit jacket and trench coat simultaneously. He cradled Castiel’s face and kissed him softly. Castiel was nervous and stiff. “Relax, relax” Dean murmured as he traced Castiel’s bottom lip with his tongue. Castiel gasped and Dean licked his tongue slowly and softly into Castiel’s mouth, rubbing his tongue along side Castiel’s causing him to moan and sag against him.

Dean steered Castiel to the couch, sat them down and leaning forward causing Castiel to lay back, their lips never parting. Castiel’s fingers twitched and pulled at Dean’s waist unsure what to do as Dean’s fingers caressed Castiel’s face, neck and sides, anywhere he could reach. He kissed down the side of Castiel’s face and tongued his jaw. The contrast of stubble was intoxicating. Women were soft and curvy. Castiel was soft, all hard angles, and different textures. “Touch me,” he whispered kissing his neck.

“Dean,” Castiel whined gripping his hair and pressing him further into his neck.

“That’s it, anywhere you want. It’s all good.” He pulled back, unbuttoned some of the buttons on Castiel’s white dress shirt, and loosened his tie. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured before he pushed the loose shirt aside and leaned down to tongue and suck his nipple.

“Ahhhhh,” Castiel cried out arching into him, pressing Dean’s face closer.

Dean smirked, “its okay,” he whispered tonguing the tightening nub.

“Too, too much, oh goodness, I’ve … what’s … Dean?” Castiel panicked at the onslaught of sensations.

“Shhhh,” he purred, “do you trust me?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel breathed.

Dean palmed Castiel’s erection and nudged his knee up under his balls as he straddled Castiel’s thigh. “Used to do this with my girlfriends in high school, on their couch or when they were babysitting,” Dean explained as he rolled his hips against Castiel’s thigh, pressing his knee further up and in. Castiel gasped and moaned in response, his hand scrambling for purchase against Dean’s broad shoulders. His body responded and arched into the motion.

“That’s it,” Dean purred smoothly finding a rhythm. “You are doin’ so good Cas. I want you so much. We’ll go slow, only this for tonight. I’ve got so much to teach you sweetheart. Will you let me?” he placed random sucking kisses where he could.

“Yes,” Castiel whined, “Oh Dean! I never knew … please …” his hips jerking in an erratic motion.

“I’ve got you,” Dean promised, biting and sucking on the spot behind his ear causing Castiel to pant harder and moan loudly. He watched as Castiel stiffened and groaned a muffled “Oh!” as he came gazing at Dean with a dazed wonder. Dean panted and rubbed his dick harder against Castiel’s thigh. Castiel ran his hand down Dean’s back, caressed him with a squeeze of one hand, and pulled Dean down to a plundering kiss never letting go. Dean panted and moaned into Castiel’s kiss as he came hard and fast.

They caressed and kissed each other down from their high. Dean stood up and reached for Castiel’s hand. He walked them to his bathroom where they stripped each other, caressing and learning each other’s bodies. They stepped into the shower and lazily bathed between kisses and brief touches until the shower ran cold. They dried each other and crawled into Dean’s bed wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.

~*~

The following morning Dean had made them breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast with strong coffee. When they were finished, they were going to get ready and head over to Castiel’s house to get him some clothes to stay the night.

“Dean,” Castiel asked clearing their plates away to the sink. He was wearing one of Dean’s old concert t-shirts and some sleep pants that had shrunk in the laundry. Even though they were too small for Dean, they still dwarfed Castiel’s slight, lithe frame.

“Yeah babe,” Dean replied not thinking as he read the sports section of the paper.

Castiel came around and stood behind his chair, which was directly in line with the entrance into the living room and had a clear shot to Dean’s bedroom. “I believe I want you to make love to me.”

The paper shook and crinkled as Dean’s hands tightened at the edges. He looked up at Castiel cautiously, “What? Now?”

Castiel smirked in response, “Yes please.”

“You fuckin’ tease,” Dean barked in laughter as he jumped up out of his chair causing it to topple, but Castiel was already running to the bedroom before he could catch him laughing over his shoulder. Dean grabbed him around the middle and threw them both down onto the bed.

They rolled and fought with their clothes, pulling off their t-shirts and pushing down sleep pants and boxers alike. Dean reached for the drawer in his nightstand fumbling and pulling out a condom and some lube, he kept on hand for his “alone” time.

Castiel stilled his hand. Dean leaned over on a bent elbow with a questioning look. “Do you need to use that?”

“Are you asking if I’m clean?” Dean asked to which Castiel quirked his head in question.

“Of course you are clean, we just bathed …”

Dean started laughing at Castiel’s disgruntled look. “Jensen makes sure I go for blood tests every six months or so since I moved out and started screwing around more than before, so yeah, I’m clean, why?”

“I want all you Dean not a thin piece of plastic,” he replied honestly. Dean groaned against his mouth as he plundered Castiel’s mouth.

“I’m gonna go slow, okay?” I don’t wanna hurt you. There might still be some pain because it’s your first time, but I’m gonna try and make it so good for you,” Dean told Castiel.

“I thought you had not done this before?” Castiel asked.

“I haven’t, but I watch porn, a lot of porn,” he winked with a smirk causing Castiel to blush and fidget. Dean gave him a questioning look, “You wanna watch some?” causing Castiel to blush a darker shade of red,

“Maybe some other time. I would like you to get on with this. I want you Dean, now.” Castiel stated.

“Yes dear,” Dean smirked as he covered his fingers with some lube and leaned down to kiss Castiel as he gently fingered his opening. Castiel winced slightly. “Shhhh, I’m sorry. I know it’s cold. If it’s too much, I’ll stop.” Castiel nodded.

Dean pushed one finger in up to the knuckle and waited. “Relax sweetheart,” he whispered kissing Castiel’s neck and sucking on that spot behind his ear that caused the most gorgeous sounds to come out of Castiel. Castiel pushed his hips forward driving Dean’s finger all the way in. He whimpered and bit his lip. He caressed Dean’s face and pulled him in for a kiss moving his hips in a slow rhythm. “Another?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded. He moaned softly as Dean entered another and scissored them.

Castiel panted and rode his hand. “Dean … I feel so full. Oh …”

“Easy sweetheart. We got time. Does it feel good? You feel so good to me. Can’t wait to be all the way inside you. You feel so tight, like silk sweetheart. Gonna squeeze me in the best way possible.”

Dean continued to murmur filth in his ear as he worked him open. “Ahhh!” Castiel yelped when Dean found his prostate and stroked it. Dean thought Castiel looked so blissfully gone that he had to do it again, and what the hell, one more time too.

“Mmmm … more Dean, please, feels so good. I’m ready,” he told him pulling on his shoulders so Dean would lay over him.

“Babe, I think its better the other way the first time.”

“No. I want to see you. I need to see you, please Dean.” Castiel whimpered. Dean positioned himself above Castiel, steadied his cock with his hand, and slowly pushed in.

“Fuck,” he whined. “So tight baby.”

“Dean,” Castiel groaned hooking his legs around him pulling him in as he pushed his hips forward. They both gasped and stared at each other, sensations overwhelming them.

“Oh God!” Dean exclaimed, overcome.

Castiel’s fingers tightened on Dean’s shoulders as he wiggled. “Move please, now.”

“Bossy bottom,” Dean murmured fondly as he kissed him, still adjusting and trying so hard not to shoot his brain out of his cock. He stopped and watched Castiel who was whimpering and wiggling. Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s back. “Oh God Cas?” Dean started to panic.

Empty one-night stands were one thing, but this? This was important. It meant something, something bigger than he had ever shared with anyone. Dean felt bruised, raw, open and exposed to Castiel in a way he had never been before. One-night stands were safe. No one got hurt; everyone had fun. That was all it ever was. He couldn’t handle this responsibility. It’s, it’s too much, I can’t do this … Dean tensed.

“I love you,” Castiel whispered before he wrapped his fingers in Dean’s hair and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Dean pulled back panting as he thrusted into Castiel’s willing body, “Cas,” he gasps, “I’m not worth it man.”

Castiel matched Dean’s rhythm and caressed his face as he watched him. “You are more than worth it, Dean Winchester. I have never seen a soul shine more brightly. You are worth it. You are my beloved,” his eyes watered. Dean’s thrusts faltered. He hid away in Castiel’s shoulder to avoid his all-seeing penetrating gaze.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, “look at me please. I need to see you, please, Dean …”

“Ahhhh!” Dean cried pulling himself from his hiding place and watched Castiel’s desperate face, “I need more, please … I – I don’t know … mmmph!” Castiel bit out as he gnawed on his lower lip.

“Damn it, fuck! Why can’t you be like the rest? Shit, fuck! Sorry! I’m sorry sweetheart, I’ve got you, I’ve got you. Come for me baby, come on, trust me,” Dean soothed as his fingers encircled Castiel’s cock, tugging one, two, three and then he was bestowed with the look of sheer bliss, awe and wonder that was it. Castiel came. His walls constricted impossibly tight and triggered Dean’s orgasm, “Fuck, shit. God! Cas!”

~*~

The boys had cuddled and caressed each other before sleep overtook them. When they woke up, they got ready and went to Castiel’s house to get some things for him to spend the weekend.

When they walked into the kitchen, Zachariah was sitting at the kitchen table preparing a sermon. He sneered at them as they entered. “You did not come home last night Castiel, again. We’ve talked about this.”

“Yes uncle. I was going to discuss this with you and Michael together, but I think it is best to get this out of the way. I will not be taking my final vows and will be accepting a position at the university in their theology department,” Castiel stubbornly raised his chin.

Zachariah stared down Castiel who would not flinch or budge. Then he turned his gaze on Dean. It was cold and calculating, and made Dean’s skin crawl. “Why?” he spat.

“I feel I cannot commit myself to the church in that capacity and honor the vows that are required of me,” Castiel explained.

Zachariah smirked smugly, “You will burn for eternity, just like your brothers,” turning back to his sermon.

“Listen here douchebag,” Dean snarled grabbing Castiel’s hand in support.

“Dean, don’t” Castiel implored.

“No you listen to me you insignificant maggot, Castiel was our only hope at that family’s redemption. Who knows what lecherous adulteration lead to your appearance on our doorstep. I never understood why Lucifer and Raphael took you lot in. Should have shipped you off to the orphanage like I suggested. Well, I wash my hands of you and your unnatural, sinful ways.”

“You know what? Fuck you, you self-righteous prick, Cas doesn’t need you, he’s got a family as do the rest of his brothers and sister. Fuck this shit. Come on babe, let’s go grab your stuff, you’re coming to live with me so we can have lots of loudly awesome sex that I hope cracks your precious stained glass murals padre,” Dean finished pulling Castiel after him watching with satisfaction at Zachariah’s impression of a fish out of water.

~*~

Castiel had always lived simply and there really was not a lot to move out of the rectory, some clothes, personal items, but mostly books. Dean lugged the last box of books into his apartment and looked around. “I guess tomorrow, we’ll go look for some bookcases for you.” Dean stated with a clap of his hands.

Castiel sat on the sofa, surrounded by a few boxes and a suitcase full of his clothes and toiletries. He looked small, sad and dejected. “Cas? You okay man?” Dean asked standing in front of him carding his fingers through his thick, dark waves.

Castiel slumped forward resting his head on Dean’s stomach. “The things he said,” Castiel murmured quietly. “I knew he was never happy with us coming into his home, but how could a man of God be so spiteful?”

“He’s a dick,” Dean said sharply. He bit his lip in thought. Everything was happening kind of fast and they had never really discussed him moving into Dean’s place. Dean was ecstatic to be honest, but he was not sure about what Castiel wanted.

Castiel nuzzled Dean’s stomach, wrapped his arms around his waist, and hugged, “Thank you.” He looked up at Dean with clear blue loving eyes, which quickly turned mischievous. Dean gulped in reaction. “Dean?” Castiel asked as he fingered Dean’s belt buckle looking impishly up at him. Dean grunted in response, his breathing increasing with each wicked stroke of that finger; his cock filling and expanding in need. “I had asked Sam to show me how to use that Internet thing for research work I’ve had to do, but I would find myself wandering and going to some … lascivious websites. I’ve found different methods of pleasure to perform on one’s lover, may I try?” he asked coquettishly.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed, “Yeah, yeah Cas, whatever you want sweetheart.” Castiel went to work on opening and pushing Dean’s jeans and boxers down to his knees. Castiel examined Dean’s cock like an ancient text to be deciphered. He tentatively licked the tip, then swirled the top and suckled the top, testing, tasting and savoring it. Dean’s hand rested on the back of Castiel’s neck, warm and heavy as he bit his bottom lip raw trying not to thrust. Castiel worked his mouth back and forth taking more and more of Dean back into his throat down to the root. His dark head bobbing up and down, looking up adoringly at Dean before his tongue swirled around and he sucked hard before doing it again. “Fuck, Jesus, Shit! Cas, baby you gotta slow down sweetheart …” Castiel’s hands clenched Dean’s cheeks and pulled him in closer, sucking him impossibly tight working the nerve under the head with his tongue. “Oh God! Oh God!” Dean cried bending forward bracing his hand on Castiel’s bowed back as he fucked his mouth, “I cant, I cant … Jesus Christ … Cas!” he yelled as he came.

Castiel swallowed down what he could and licked up what he missed. Dean whimpered from his bent position when it became too much, he leaned back and kissed Castiel’s bruised lips, tasting himself and pushing Castiel back farther into the couch kicking off his shoes and pants. He crawled into Castiel’s lap and kissed him pushing off his trench coat and pulling off the t-shirt that he was wearing. Castiel pushed up and off Dean’s t-shirt. They groaned at the skin-on-skin contact. Kissing and grinding against each other, Castiel half dressed with Dean naked and writhing in his lap.

Dean pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. He pressed two fingers to Castiel’s red, swollen lips, “Suck ‘em good. Make ‘em wet baby.” Castiel obeyed with a questioning look. “I want you to make love to me,” Dean whispered. He released Dean’s fingers from his mouth with a wet, dirty pop.

“You will hurt yourself,” Castiel said as Dean moved the wet fingers to his backside and circled one around his pucker.

“It’s okay; I do this sometimes, more since I met you. It’s okay, just go slow.” He gasped when Castiel rubbed a little harder and ran his nail across the tender opening, pushing the tip in. “Mmmm, more baby, want you inside me.” Dean whined pushing himself back. They kissed as Castiel worked the one finger back and forth, until Dean kissed down the side of his neck tonguing that spot behind his ear, “Another one baby. Feels so good. So much better when you do it sweetheart.” Dean gasped and bounced back a little. “I like the burn. Wanna feel it.” He murmured working the belt buckle and fastening of Castiel’s jeans open, reaching in and pulling out his cock.

Dean yelped when Castiel accidently brushed against his prostate. “Fuck! Yeah,” Dean whined pushing into it. He sat back and wiggled his hips to find it again. Dean reached back and held Castiel’s hand there as he rode it, his fingers tightening harder and harder on Castiel’s shoulder. Dean released Castiel’s hand. He spat in his hand and coated Castiel’s cock liberally. He leaned forward, held it as he sat down back down on it. They both groaned in unison.

“Dean, Dean … it’s exquisite. I never knew.”

Dean shifted and swiveled his hips finding the angle, “Oh Christ, there. Fuck! Jesus. There keep hitting that spot baby. Fuck, you feel good. Never knew it would be like this. God I love you baby, come on. I know you’re not gonna last, that’s it … hit it for me, Fuck yeah.” Filth poured from Dean’s mouth as he rode Castiel harder. “We’re equals, yeah. I thought I would just top, but fuck this is awesome. I’d have bent over for you anywhere if I had known it was so good. Mmmmm, wanna fuck you across my kitchen floor sometime. You like that? Such a naughty choirboy. Who knew you’d get off on dirty talk? That’s alright angel, I like it. Fuck yes, yes, right there. Oh God! Cas I’m gonna,” Dean babbled, as he ruthlessly stripped his cock and pounded himself back on Castiel’s cock, milking his second orgasm out of him.

Castiel came screaming Dean’s name before he passed out.

~*~

“Hey everybody. Well, I know we always have Sunday dinner together anyways, but me and Bobby have an announcement.”

“Dean,” Bobby said as he slapped his hand on his surrogate son’s shoulder and handed him a set of keys and an envelope. “She’s all yours boy. Take good care of her.”

“Bobby?” questioned reading over the contents of the envelope.

“Your dad always wanted you boys to have something for your future, the shop. I’ve just been running it until it was time. I’ve been one lucky SOB that Mary put up with me so long and blessed me with her hand a few years back. So the time’s come and we’ve decided. She and I are gonna semi-retire in Florida after the holidays.”

“Mom?” Jensen, Sam and Dean questioned in unison. Castiel and Sarah sat watching the event unfold.

“You boys are all grown up now. We want you boys to have the house. Dean and Castiel, you need a home now. Sam, you and Sarah are heading off to college soon and will be with Jensen, whose gonna be starting out in the world soon. We’ve been talking about it for a few months now and now, it just feels like the right time to do it.”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I dont have specific graphics yet for this story, but there are generalized icons and wallpapers for the series here: http://claws-n-fangs.livejournal.com/2466.html
> 
> A/N: This is the prequel to Lawrence: Is Where The Heart Is. I will be starting the third and final installment shortly. It will outline Sam Winchester, Sarah Blake, and Gabriel Collins relationship which is eluded to at the end of L:IWTHI.


End file.
